


Sentenced without Proof

by adrestia_of_the_long_night



Series: Sky Wars Collection [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cato Neimoidia, F/M, One Shot, Sabotage, Temple bombing, The Jedi Who Knew Too Much, The Wrong Jedi, To Catch a Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrestia_of_the_long_night/pseuds/adrestia_of_the_long_night
Summary: Sabotage 5.17The Jedi Who Knew Too Much 5.18To Catch a Jedi 5.19The Wrong Jedi 5.20AU:  After the mission to Cato Neimoidia, General Skywalker and the 501st Legion are recalled to Coruscant in order to investigate the Bombing of the Jedi Temple.  Commander Tano is blamed by the Senate as well as the Jedi Order for the crime but there is one thing that neither General Skywalker nor the 501st had the chance to report in yet:  Commander Tano had been injured during the recovery of General Skywalker and she is in a coma onboard the Resolute.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Sky Wars Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	Sentenced without Proof

**Author's Note:**

> This was proposed by a off-handed comment by a friend: What if the your alibi was that you were in a coma? So I took that and decided to inject that proposal into the Wrong Jedi ARC.

***

The 501st had been placed on lockdown and Rex couldn’t get a straight answer out of the troopers guarding the entrance to their barracks.

“What is going on Cap?” Fives questioned softly.

“I have no idea Fives,” Rex attention was drawn toward the entrance when the door opened and Commander Fox of the Coruscant Guard entered the barracks.

“Captain Rex!” Fox called out as he waved off his men. “We need to talk about Commander Tano.”

“The Commander?” Now Rex was confused the Commander was currently in a Bacta Tank on the Resolute. “What about her?”

“She’s wanted for bombing the Jedi Temple.”

“She wasn’t even on the planet, though,” Fives commented.

“We have her on video,” Fox countered.

“Is that so?” Rex interrupted. “Well, we haven’t seen her since we’ve come planetside,” as he approached the Commander and waved his hand toward the entrance. “So, you can get the kriff out of here.”

“You can’t protect the traitor,” Fox growled as he left the barracks.

“Captain,” Fives muttered under his breathe in case the Guard were listening. “What vid?”

“Find it,” he ordered as he looked around the gathered men. “Not one word about the Commander, is that understood?”

“Sir yes sir!” came the chorus reply.

***

“This is,” Fives muttered as he watched a vid of his Commander exiting the prisoner level after murdering three clones.

“Who is that?” Tup asked as he was VERY confused about what they were watching.

“It’s a good slice,” Del stated as he studied the vid’s underlaying codes. “It’ll convince anyone who sees it though.”

***

Anakin was beyond confused at the moment, he had been summoned to the temple and then over to the prison in order to interview a suspect for the bombing. The suspect ended up being force chocked to death in front of him, and he was now being directed to report to the Jedi Council because they had apparently identified a Jedi suspect in the bombing. But he was stopped in his steps by the words that came out of Master Yoda’s mouth.

“Master, WHAT did you just say?”

“Anakin!” Obi Wan corrected. “You will respect the Grand Master.”

“Well they better not repeat what they just said,” Anakin countered with a glare at his former Master.

“Padawan Tano, is the one who is behind the Temple Bombing and the death of over eight people,” Master Windu stated as he watched the confused look that appeared on Skywalker’s face. “She is on video, committing the crime.”

“Vid?” Anakin’s face suddenly cleared. “Let’s see it then.”

“Anakin…”

“It is alright Master Kenobi,” Yoda interrupted as he gestured for Commander Ponds to play the video in question.

The silence in the Council Chamber was ominous, but none of the Jedi nor the clones in attendance expected Knight Skywalker to start laughing.

“Skywalker?” Master Koon said when Anakin finally stopped laughing. “This is not a laughing matter, Ahsoka will be charged and executed for her crimes!”

“Respectfully, Masters,” Anakin said as he glanced around the room and looked each Master in their eyes before continuing. “Ahsoka is innocent,” he held his hand up at the Masters interruption. “Do you know WHY Ahsoka wasn’t with me when I reported here to debrief you on the Cato Neimoidia mission?”

“No, Knight Skywalker, we don’t,” Yoda said slowly with a confused look as he looked at the Chosen One.

“She’s been in a coma,” Anakin stated bluntly. “So, I don’t know who’s playing with the Council but it has to be someone who thinks Ahsoka is on Coruscant because they are obviously unaware of her current medical condition.”

“This is concerning,” Windu replied as he realized that the Jedi Council had nearly condemned an innocent Padawan to death.

“Who knows about Ahsoka’s current status?” Obi Wan asked suddenly.

“The 501st, the crew of the Resolute, and the people in this room,” Anakin stated.

“No medical staff?”

“Coric and Kix are taking care of her, Master Koon.”

“Find the traitor, we must before Padawan Tano’s condition is leaked,” Yoda glanced over at a confused Commander Ponds, who was watching the vid of Commander Tano supposedly killing his Vod. “Commander Ponds, focus on any Jedi with a connection to the Padawan.”

“Barriss Offee,” Anakin muttered softly. “She’s the only Jedi Ahsoka is friends with.”

“Yes, sir,” Ponds exited the Council Chamber on the hunt for the Mirialan Padawan.

***

Ahsoka woke up to her Master and men surrounding her bed, “Master, are you ok?” Ahsoka could sense Anakin’s pain and buried anger.

“Yes Snips,” Anakin smiled, while he had regretted her injuries, they had actually helped protect her during the whole Temple bombing. “There’s something that I need to tell you.”

***


End file.
